LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 37 - Assault on Zerg Base Part 1, The Attack Begins
Narrator: Due to a recent attack, the Freedom Fighters efforts to save the humans on their planet has been halted greatly. In hopes of slowing the Invaders down, the Freedom Fighters now head to a base run by Zerg forces. They plan to attack it and destroy it. (The Freedom Fighters following Rouge arrive at the location of the base) Rouge: There it is. Sally: The Zerg base huh? Lara Su: It looks pretty important. Rouge: Indeed. The aliens are patrolling the area non-stop. Fiona: Wonder if they are hiding something? Rotor: Only way to find out is to attack. Bunnie: What are we waiting for then? Let's go! Sally: Wait! Not yet! We are still waiting for one more of our allies to arrive. Lien Da: Better hurry then guess who knows what The Invaders could be planning. Sonia: Don't worry. He'll be here. (The group begins wait. After a few minutes the group is met by Knuckles the Echidna) Knuckles: Hey, guys! Manic: Hey Knuckles! You made it! Sally: Welcome, Knuckles. Knuckles: Came here as soon as I got the word. So we're attacking an Alien base, huh? Rouge: Yep. Knuckles: Huh? What are you doing here!? Rouge: Helping save our world. What else? Knuckles: Yeah, right. How do we know you're not helping Myotismon? Rouge: Well jeez, isn't that nice? I help Sonic save his friend and you say I'm on Myotismon's side? Knuckles: And how do we know that's not a ploy? Rouge: I say that you're being an idiot. Knuckles: Okay, you want go!? Rouge: If you insist. Sally: That's enough!! Knuckles: But she- Sally: ...is helping us! We need everyone's help to destroy this base! Lara Su: Yeah. You two need to leave your lovers spat behind till we defeat Myotismon and the aliens. Knuckles: Lover's sp- I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!! Jet: Sure, you're not. Knuckles: I'M NOT!!! Jet: Rriigghhtt. Knuckles: Grrr.... Scourge: Now that everyone is here, we ready to attack now? Sally: Yes. Let's show the Invaders they are not messing with anyone on this planet! (The Freedom Fighters begin to move to the base. At the front of the base Zerglings patrol the front of the base keeping an eye open for intruders. And more of them keep a look out on a ramp above. Rouge and Knuckles quickly and quietly take of the patrol's up top. Scourge using his speed takes out the ones patrolling the front of the base. The group gathers at the front of the base) Knuckles: All right. We go in, cause as much damage as possible, then Sally's group can take out the ones in charge. Manic: Well you got the right hedgehog for causing damage! Bunnie: Y'all ready then? Sonia: Yeah! Let's take down these monsters! (The first group bust though the front door and begin attacking Zerg forces. Everyone uses various methods to attack the enemy. Sonia and Manic use their instruments to attack them from long range. Knuckles Rouge Fiona and Bunnie fight at close range with their hands or feet. Everyone fights using various other methods) Jet: Zerglings in coming! (Zerglings coming charging at the heroes. Manic using his drums create a big hole in the ground sending the Zerglings into the ground) Wave: Watch out! Roaches! (Roaches begin shooting acid. The group avoids the acid and Sonia uses her keyboard and shoots them) Storm: We got the ones that like to blow themselves up! Knuckles: I got them! (Kncukles charges at the Banelings and punches them knocking them over to Zerg forces. The Banelings blow up on the Zerg forces causing damage to them) Rotor: All right Knuckles! Bunnie: Come on y'all! We're not done yet! (As Bunnie said that an Ultralisk comes in) Sally: Damn it! An Ultralisk! Lara Su: We need to take him down! Lien Da: We've beaten these things before. It should not be too hard. (Sonia fires lasers at the Ultralisk to get its attention. The Ultralisk swings its scythe but the heroes avoid the swing. Rouge flies up and hits it with a powerful kick. Knuckles then hits with a powerful punch. Manic fires his own lasers at the Ultralisk. Finally Bunnie jumps up and hits the Ultralisk with both her robot legs causing it to fall) Antoine: We got it! Bunnie: I think that's the last of them. Sally: I hope so. I really hate these things. Fiona: Sorry to bust your bubbles, but we're not done yet! We got a new giant Zerg coming to the base! Sally: Then let's go take care of it! Come on everyone! To be continued. Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:Side Stories Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius